


All of them

by Drarina1737



Series: Sad Klance 'verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a bit of an asshole, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Supportive Hunk, klance, klangst, protective friends, supportive pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?" He shouts, and Keith stops "What was that, you asshole? And by that I mean the last three fucking months because what the actual fuck, Keith?""I don't have time for this," he says, over his shoulder, before taking off through the corridor."Yeah, you are super busy being an emo asshole all the time, I'm sorry to bother you," shouts Lance from the door, and this time Keith doesn't stop, but Shiro comes out of one of the other does between the two of them with a "what's going on?" and Lance just whispers "Keith's running away from me and from his problems like the fucking coward he is".trippytape-tt on tumblrdoesn’t stop with theamazing fanartand i love her for it.





	All of them

Lance pretends to ignore the night just as much as Keith does. When he wakes up on the couch and gets back to his room, Keith's not there anymore and Lance doesn't know if he feels disappointed or relieved about it. They both go on with their lives; they keep liberating small planets of galra resistance, and generally helping the universe get back on its feet.

Lance really tries, okay? He actually tries to ignore the fact that the night after they conquered the universe Keith tried to sacrifice himself, then stumbled into the castle so tired that he passed away on the couch and begged Lance to stay until he was asleep; but the memory doesn't leave Lance's mind for a second, he keeps him on edge all the time and even Pidge and Hunk have asked him if there's something wrong.

He was so tired that he told them. He broke down into his friends' arms and told them all, Keith almost killing himself, that _damn night_ , him being so fucking in love with Keith, him not knowing how to face him, his anxious thoughts about Keith rejecting him and thinking he's stupid, and that he misses _home_.

After some time he's still crying in Hunk's arms like a baby, Pidge is holding his hand and caressing it as soft as they can, and Lance questions himself what has he done to deserve friends like this. Hunk hugs him a bit closer and he's so big and his best friend and safe so Lance just falls asleep with dry tears on his cheeks and wakes up the next morning to Hunk and Pidge sleeping on the floor of his room.

The three of them keep going with their lives after that, too, but Hunk is very physical with Lance, puts a protective arm around him or a hand on his shoulder all the time, and his solid warmth anchors Lance just as much as Pidge's excessive smiles and funny faces. If the rest notice anything, they don't mention it.

Keith is ice cold since the battle, doesn't tease him as before, so Lance stops trying after the first five dry monosyllables Keith bites at him when he starts joking and the five burning stabs in his chest that go with them. He trains, but only alone, and he spends as much time as possible in his room.

It's been what Lance can measure as approximately three months since the battle when he just can't stand Keith coldness anymore. He's alone making space coffee in the kitchen when Keith comes through the door and Lance is ready for the silence if he doesn't wanna talk, but not for Keith to turn on his heels as soon as he realizes that Lance's alone. So he explodes.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, huh?" He shouts, and Keith stops "What was that, you asshole? And by that I mean _the last three fucking months_ because what the actual fuck, Keith?"

"I don't have time for this," he says, over his shoulder, before taking off through the corridor.

"Yeah, you are super busy being an emo asshole all the time, I'm sorry to bother you," shouts Lance from the door, and this time Keith doesn't stop, but Shiro comes out of one of the other does between the two of them with a "what's going on?" and Lance just whispers "Keith's running away from me and from his problems like the fucking coward he is," with fire in his eyes and rage in his veins. Then he goes to his room and he doesn't even look back to everyone in the corridor.

* * *

 

He hears Hunk and Pidge at his door but he's too tired to move from his bed, so he tells them to go away, but then Pidge tells him through the door that Hunk has made something similar to arroz con leche and damn if something sweet won't make him feel good.

When he opens the door, a small ball of love called Pidge crashes against his chest while Hunk closes the door behind them both.

"Hey," Lance says, with a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asks Hunk, and he hands him a bowl of something that, Lance has to admit, smells an awful lot like arroz con leche.

"Like shit," he says, before downing a spoonful. "This is delicious though, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"The problem is," he says, casually, as if "the problem" didn't kill him every time, "I don't know what's wrong with him. Like, we all agree he's never been Mr. Nice, okay? But this? This is too much. He saw me and just turned around to go! Like I didn't expect a full conversation about our deep feelings, but that was a bit too much, okay?"

"Yeah, we get it Lance," said Hunk. "To be honest, he deserved it. He's being an asshole, and he doesn't even talk to Shiro, I asked him."

"He'll talk to me," determined Pidge, getting up and out of the room. "This has gone too far."

"Are they really...?"

"I think they are."

"Should we...?"

"Do you want to?"

"I'd like to stay here."

"Then we stay, Lance," smiled Hunk, and Lance cuddled against him and asked himself again what did he do to deserve friends like him.

* * *

"What _the fuck_ is wrong with you, Keith?"

"Leave me alone, Pidge," he said, waving his weapon against a droid.

"No, I won't. I won't, first of all because I want to know where did all the team Voltron shit go, because you sure as hell don't feel like part of it anymore. Then I'd like to ask you about the train of thoughts that led you to think 'hey! I'll sacrifice myself in the battle! It's a fantastic idea!'" Keith didn't look up at them, neither did he stop battling the droid, but he seemed more tense each word Pidge said. "And finally, I won't leave you alone because one of my best friends in the entire world is heartbroken in his room because you were a fucking asshole to him. Because _you didn't have time for this_. I'd _really_ like to know what ‘this’ is, is it coffee? Is it human interaction? Is it a life? Is it friends? Is it _feelings_?" They'd by then raised their voice enough to be shouting and they were burning holes on Keith's back when he finally destroyed his enemy, dropping t his knees.

Pidge saw incredulous as his shoulders started shaking with his crying, and almost missed the sobbing, murmured "is all of them a valid answer?"


End file.
